


You wanted me... You got me

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: You always think about him wether it's worry or completely something else.





	You wanted me... You got me

**Author's Note:**

> Short and dirty...

The nights where getting longer and longer without Gabriel. Even though yes he left only two hours ago.

Still he was your life, your everything. He had left you once, you wanted to make sure he never left you again. 

Anytime he’s away you worry that he wouldn’t return what if a pulse grenade lands next to him and… 

Oh wait he can wraith, he can avoid almost all damage. 

Perhaps worrying about him is unhealthy, stress was going to be the death of you if Gabriel didn’t get to you first.

Speaking of which he had left before you could say goodbye in your own special way.

Marking him as much as possible,his skin heals so rapidly that you just apply lipstick to your lips and kiss him as much as possible. 

Since he always wears full clad armor he doesn’t clean it off either. 

Oh well next time… Yet thinking about does drive you crazy. You would just have to take care of yourself then. 

You wasted no time slipping your panties off, shivering at the sudden exposure.

In your bouts of rubbing yourself to completion, you nothing but yourself, no noticing your front row guest. 

“Gabriel…” You moaned. Getting a unexpected tug on your legs. Pulling you to the side of your bed. 

“I leave for a couple of hours and you can’t keep your hands to yourself. Naughty little girl.” Gabriel teased with his head between your legs. His every breath tickling your core.

His tongue plunged into your core finishing you off quickly. 

“You wanted my attention now you got, all night.”


End file.
